


The Laundry, The Hoodie, and The Guy(s) [Podfic]

by snaccident



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Laundromats, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaccident/pseuds/snaccident
Summary: A podfic of 'The Laundry, The Hoodie, and The Guy(s)' by cosmicocean
Author's summary: Finn’s never actually had the nerve to go up and talk to him. How would one do that, even? The Guy has great hair and a bright smile when he talks to Leia and a cute little Corgi sometimes and can effortlessly balance his laundry basket on his hip. What does Finn have? Dirty underwear.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Laundry, The Hoodie, and The Guy(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037724) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



My first ever podfic! This story was so charming, fluffy, and perfect, I just couldn't help myself.

Download/Stream [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/o1rnj4zi89zi69j73bbiw255ykcsujw5) (5.46MB)

Length: 9:51


End file.
